La mejor decisión
by 1Pikachu1
Summary: Antes no lo tomaba en cuenta, y gracias a un simple reto me tuve que acercarme a el. Acepto que fue una buena decisión aceptar ese infantil reto, aunque aun así, nunca pensé en algún momento caería en la rara encrucijada de un romance. Mucho menos el dolor y felicidad que estas pueden traer consigo. [Hiccstrid] [AU Moderno] [En pausa]
1. Es un chico raro

_Como entrenar a tu Dragon no me pertenece._

* * *

><p><span>Prefacio<span>

[0]

Fue un normal miércoles en el que todo esto comenzó.

El día había estado algo lluvioso, -Lo que no había sido la gran cosa ya que en Berk _siempre_ estaba en esos climas- y yo como cualquier día me había levantado para ir a la escuela.

Al ser un día que especialmente se encontraba justo entremedio de los cinco días de clase que tengo a la semana, mi humor se encontraba bastante bajo. Los miércoles eran mis días menos preferidos, -aunque claro, después del lunes y el domingo- porque me recordaban que habían pasado dos días de clase, y que aún faltaban otros dos.

Aun así, con mi humor de perros fui a la escuela, donde como siempre me encontré con mis _queridos_ compañeros -Nótese el sarcasmo-.

— ¡Hey Astrid! —Patán se me acerco algo desesperado al momento en que entre a la sala. Se aclaró la garganta, e intentando esconder su nerviosismo me hablo con una voz _seductora._— ¿Sabes? Hoy haré una fiesta, es algo solo de amigos, así que me preguntaba si querías ir.

El chico unos cuantos centímetros más bajo que yo me sonrió ladeado.

Intente ahogar un suspiro. ¿El creería que era tonta acaso? ¿Que en serio volvería a caer en eso de nuevo? Oh, no señor, pero eso de 'Fiesta de amigos' ya no me la creía después de ir a la última, y encontrarme con que ninguno de los otros invitados había llegado.

—Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. —Mentí, y me fui a mi asiento.

Mentalmente agradecí un millón de veces que la profesora llegara y comenzara con su clase, en la que estuve intentando concentrarme todo el rato, y hacer como si no sintiera los golpecitos en mi espalda que venían de Patan que odiosamente se sentaba atrás mío.

Estuve gloriosamente ganando, concentrándome solo en escribir cuando la profesora paro la clase.

—Ya. Puede que lo que les diré ahora posiblemente no les gustara, pero esto es algo importante. —Pauso mirando a cada uno de nosotros, y viendo que ya muchos le miraban con horror. Estaba casi segura de que disfrutaba eso. —Y esto es... ¡Cambios de puesto!

Y ahí se oyeron muchos lloriqueos, menos el mío que solo quedo dentro de mí.

Después de unos minutos ya todos se encontraban moviéndose de un lugar a otro, y yo solo garabateaba en mi cuaderno, siguiendo con mi juego de 'Mira a Patán y muere'.

—Hipo Haddock...Aquí. —Y mi juego se encontró en pausa cuando sentí a la profesora instalada al lado mío, señalando la silla vacía al lado mío.

Nuevamente contuve un gemido, y me gire para ver con quien tendría que compartí puesto.

Oh...Era ese chico extraño.

Si, chico extraño, ya que así yo le llamaba internamente ya que nunca supe su nombre, pero ahora...Pues combinaba con el sobrenombre que yo le había dado, porque sí que era extraño llamarse _Hipo. _Me hacía pensar que sus padres tuvieron un poco de hipo al elegir su nombre, y cuando querían decir su verdadero nombre el doctor solo escucho, _hipo._

El chico de cabello castaño se rasco nerviosamente la nuca, mirándome sonrojado.

—H-hola...Parece que tendremos que compartir mesa-

—No. Esta mesa es tuya. —Corte rápidamente, parándome cuando vi que la maestra me hacía señas.

—Tu Astrid te tienes que sentar con Brutilda. —Señalo a la rubia, y yo sin darle tanta importancia me senté.

Brutilda se podría decir que era una...Amiga. Me sentaba con ella y otros chicos en el comedor, así que si, supongo que es una amiga -Aunque aun así no mejor amiga-.

Después de los otros cambios de puesto me encontraba sentada en el comedor de la escuela junto con Brutilda, su hermano Brutacio, Patán -Que aunque fuera insoportable a veces también se encontraba en mi grupo del almuerzo-, y Patapez, quienes hablaban animadamente, mientras yo solo me mantenía concentrada en mi emparedado.

— ¡Ya, ya! ¿Verdad o mentira, Patán? —Pregunto Brutacio, llamando mi atención. No por tratarse del castaño, en realidad por lo fuerte que su voz podía llegar a ser.

—Verdad.

—Bien, pues...¿Has dado tu primer beso? —Sonrió malvadamente.

Con una ceja alzada, mire divertida al más bajo que se encontraba sonrojado.

—Eh-h... ¡Pues claro que sí! ¡Yo he besado muchas chicas antes! ¡Millones! —Contesto tartamudeando.

—No se vale tu mama, amigo. —Le dije dejando esbozar mi sonrisa divertida.

Y ahí el pobre de Patán le comenzó a dar más envidia a los tomates.

Reí un poco nuevamente, y volví a concentrarme en comer cuando el rubio y el castaño comenzaron a pelear. Eso era tan común como las peleas que Brutacio tenía con su gemela, aunque claro, esas por creces ganaban en lo común por lo que se efectuaban.

— ¿Y tú Astrid? —Pregunto la otra rubia del grupo después de un rato.

— ¿Yo que?

— ¿Que si verdad o reto? —Rodo los ojos.

Me encogí de hombros un poco.

—Pues...Reto. —Le quite importancia, y por unos segundos me preocupe de haber elegido mal al ver la sonrisa malvada -Parecida a la de hermano un rato antes-.

—Bueno... —Comenzó a pensar por un largo rato, riendo para si misma. La pobre como su nombre era algo bruta, y se demoraba. —Te reto a... Tener que pasar todo una semana con... ¡Hipo!

— ¿Con el pescado con patas? —Se burló Patán.

—Uhm... —Fruncí el ceño un poco. Bueno, Hipo era el chico extraño de hace rato, y se que era conocido por ser un poco...Torpe. Aunque aun así no entendía que eso fuera un tan mal reto. De seguro sería algo simple. —Supongo que sí...Acepto.

—Wow...

— ¡¿En serio?!

— ¡Joder, como vas a soportar pasártela con ese aburrido toda una semana!

—Ja, a ver si sobrevives con ese imán de desastres.

Y en ese momento solo hice una mueca preguntándome si hice mal.

Ahora realmente agradezco por ello.

* * *

><p><span>Es un chico raro<span>

[1]

El día en que debería de haber comenzado uno de los momentos más importantes de mi vida, no paso ese miércoles como debería de haber sido. En realidad fue casi una semana después, y de una manera bastante pobre.

Pero siguiendo y dejando todo a su tiempo. Ese miércoles en un intento de no tener que comenzar con ese reto -Del que una parte de mí ya se estaba arrepintiendo-, convencí a los chicos de atrasarlo un poco hasta el próximo lunes. Aunque costo mucho terminaron cediendo. Claro que no sin antes hacer más comentarios sobre que posiblemente terminaría muerta, lo que me aburrió y me termine alejando de ellos.

—'Ja, de seguro la próxima semana Astrid ya estará con una pierna rota', 'Tsk, esperemos que no muera', 'Oh, me gustaría ver cuando Astrid ya no pueda soportar Hipo, ¡De seguro lo golpeara!'—Imite desganada.

Caminando por los pasillos de la escuela con las manos en los bolsillos, me encontré meditando ciertos puntos importantes de mi vida tales como; 1) Mis amigos parecían siempre molestarme, siempre creí que era algo de la amistad, pero en realidad creo que a veces lo hacían mas de lo debido. 2) En como había terminado con esos amigos que solo se me había acercado por interés, y como aun; 3) Seguía con ellos solo para no estar sola. Realmente lo único a lo que me llevaron estos pensamientos fue a; 4) El como a veces me dañaba que nunca en mis diecisiete años, hubiera conocido a alguien de tanta confianza como para contar mis problemas, como los que anteriormente nombre.

Si, realmente a veces soy un sentimental para mi propio gusto, algo que como lo había pensado segundos antes me era inevitable al no poder expresarlo a alguien, lo que hacía que siempre quedara dentro de mí.

Muchas personas a veces se lo expresan a sus padres, pero yo no puedo, o mejor dicho no quiero. Mi madre y mi padre trabajan, mucho, y eso me hace tener la suficiente confianza con ellos para contárselo. Los amo, no lo niego, pero soy tan desconfiada que no puedo decirle mis problemas a ellos. En cierta forma me da algo de vergüenza.

Por otro lado, también normalmente las personas normales se lo decía a sus amigos y pues…Mis amigos, realmente no mis _amigos, __ya que para mí_ esa era solo una simple ficha que le puse para no tener que llamarlos siempre los del _grupo del almuerzo._

Y al final hasta ahí podía llegar. Por mucho que fuera una de las populares del colegio -Algo dado por los logros que he hecho para el colegio en deportes-, no conocía realmente a muchas personas, y las que tenía, ni siquiera me servían.

Con un movimiento desganado, abrí la puerta del salón de clases, y me dirigí a la mesa en la que aún no llegaba la gemela de los Torton. Di gracias por ello.

Mientras esperaba a que la sala se llenara, comencé a garabatear en mi cuaderno hasta que ya no podía ni concentrarme en ello por el ruido que provocaban las charlas de otros.

_—A que no adivinas... ¡Ayer me beso Steve!_

_—Ohh, ¡No lo puedo creer!_

_—Hey, ¿Hiciste la tarea?_

_— ¡¿Teníamos tarea?!_

_— ¡El sábado hay fiesta, chicos!_

_— ¡Woo!_

_—No quiero hacer tarea, que paja*._

_— ¿Viste a Sara hoy? ¡Dios me cae tan mal!_

_— ¡Hola chicas!_

_— ¡Hola, Sara! ¡Qué bello verte!_

_—Amigo, ¿Oíste la nueva catástrofe de chico desastre?_

Y entre todas las charlas de mis compañeros esa última que venía de los que estaba atrás mío tomo una pequeña parte de mi atención. Yo, en cierta forma, sabía lo que era el chico desastre, pero evitaba pensar mucho en el, porque a decir verdad...Me caía un poco mal sin conocerlo.

Sí, eso era un poco hipócrita de mi parte, pero siempre he tenido el pensamiento que solo lo hacía para llamar la atención, o porque se tomaba todo a juego, y esas no eran actitudes que me agradaran del todo, lo que sigue siendo hipócrita de mi parte sin saber si realmente es por eso...Pero pues así soy yo.

De igual forma siguiendo. Por esas razones que había dicho anteriormente nunca le preste mucha atención a este chico.

Pero, aun así, yo voy a una pequeña escuela, y si podía reconocer los desastres que él había hecho, que iban desde por accidente hacer caer a cuatro profesores por la escalera cuando corría por llegar a una clase en la que iba tarde. O también de caer sobre la torta de cumpleaños que los alumnos compraron nuevamente una profesora. También como olvidar cuando termino con una rana en la cabeza cuando tendría que haberla disecado. O bueno, si simplemente hablamos de su gran desastre nos tendríamos que ir al año pasado, cuando el que de alguna forma termino quemando un aula.

Nadie supo cómo, pero así paso.

Pero en fin. Lo que me había hecho tomar atención a esta charla -Y no ignorarlas como antes- era una simple.

El chico desastre no era nadie más ni nadie menos que Hipo.

_—No, ¡Cuenta!_

_—Pues, he oído que hoy el director iba caminando a su flamante y nuevo coche cuando ¡Bang! ¡La bicicleta del chico se le soltó y terminó viajando por las calles hasta chocar con el coche!_

_— ¡Ja! ¡Ese chico si tiene serios problemas!_

_—Ni que lo digas. Creo que el director se lo llevo a su oficina._

Ambos chicos rieron, y yo lo medite un poco. Bueno, eso del coche no había sido la gran cosa comparándola con otras, pero todos sabíamos el anhelo que le tenía el director a su coche último modelo, así que era una gran posibilidad de que Hipo quedara en castigo, o llamaran a sus padres.

Solté un suspiro cuando el profesor llego. Para poder concentrarme en la clase como es debido intente sacar de mi mente a Hipo, alias chico raro, alias chico desastre, alias el chico que tendría que soportar por un estúpido reto.

La clase comenzó, y al final por mucho esfuerzo que le puse no lo logre.

—Señorita Hofferson, ¿Podría repetir lo que he dicho? —El profesor llamo en algún momento de su clase.

Oh-oh.

—Pues... —Di un rápido vistazo a la pizarra. —Algo sobre un escritor...

Hice una pequeña mueca. Diablos, siempre soy una de las más empeñadas en las clases, y ahora...Ahora estoy distraída por alguien que ni siquiera conozco como es debido.

—Jumh. Concéntrese.

Con eso de dio la media vuelta, y yo ahora si intente concentrarme.

Nuevamente fracase, así que el resto de esa clase pase mirando el puesto vació donde tendría que haber estado sentado el castaño. Cualquiera podría pensar que esto es debido por un caso de severo; 'Interés o enamoramiento hacia cierto individuo', pero no. En realidad desde que comencé mi reto, he tenido el pensamiento de investigar sobre quien era en realidad Hipo, y eso fue lo que más me impulso a posponer el reto.

Así que, con esos pensamientos al final de la clase –Cuando ya todos nos podíamos ir a casa- tuve que ir directo a Lauren Nelan , quien era conocida por conocer casi todo la vida de las personas del instituto. O en otras palabras, la chismosa del curso.

—Hey, Lauren. —Salude.

La rubia se dio la media vuelta parando de guardar las cosas en su mochila. Me miro medio segundo y sonrió, con esa sonrisa realmente perfecta que poseía.

— ¡Hola, Astrid! —Su voz sonó normalmente chillona.

—Mira Lau, voy a ser directa. —Intente sonar seria. —Necesito saber si me puedes decir algo sobre Hipo Haddock.

—Uhm...Haddock, ¿Eh?

Asentí viendo como ella me miraba de reojo con la miraba pensativa. Por un momento creí que la chica se negaría tal vez, pero no fue así, ella era una chismosa, vivía por las _copuchas_de otros.

—Tiene diecisiete, obviamente va en nuestra clase, es conocido por lo torpe que es y es un blanco muy regular de burlas. —Se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia. —No sé mucho de el si te lo admito. Es muy cerrado a veces, y por lastima solo se eso...

Mentalmente hice una mueca al escuchar eso.

—Oh espera, también sé que es hijo único, y que vive con su padre que es el alcalde, Estoico. —Me informo rápido sorprendiéndome con eso último.

Así que él era el hijo del alcalde...Bueno, eso si no me lo esperaba.

—Gracias, Lau. —Le di una media sonrisa.

Sin esperar que me digiera algo y salí del salón para poder dirigirme a mi casa.

Por la siguiente noche, y los siguientes dos días escolares nuevamente no me saque de la cabeza al castaño, esta vez sí permitiéndolo, ya que técnicamente lo estuve examinando, lo que me hizo llegar a ciertas conclusiones, como que no sabía si podía guiarse aun de sus pensamientos de que era un idiota que le gustaba llamar la atención, pero aún no se permitía a si misma decir que aún no era así el. Y la otra que él no tenía ningún parentesco con su padre.

Estoico el Vasto para mí era como un ejemplo a seguir. Siempre pensaba en los suyos, ayudaba a todo el pueblo, y hacia el bien. Hipo era...El chico que lo arruina todo. Nunca hasta ese miércoles había sabido que él era su hijo y tanto como psicológicamente no tenían nada en común, físicamente era mucho menos. Estoico alto he imponente. Hipo torpe y de seguro unos muy pocos centímetros más bajo que yo.

Raro, raro, pero ahí fue cuando pensé, ¡De seguro se parecerá a su madre!, luego recordé que no sé nada de su madre, y hasta ahí quede.

Había meditado en preguntarle a Lauren nuevamente, pero decidí que no, y cuando llego el fin de día de colegio el viernes, tome con todas las fuerzas de sacar a Hipo de mi mente en el fin de semana.

Me alegra decir que lo logre.

Fue un buen fin de semana. Mis padres extrañamente no tuvieron trabajo y me la pase con ellos, sintiéndome como una pequeña que era mimada. Aunque no lo admita en voz alta me gusto eso, demasiado a decir verdad. Por unos momentos sentí que todo estaba perfecto, pero como nada dura para siempre, el lunes no tardó en llegar.

Una aburrido lunes de nuevamente comenzar las clases...Y mi reto con Hipo.

Yo nunca fui alguien miedosa, por lo que ese día llegue a clases, he hice todo como siempre. Hable con mis amigos que no desperdiciaron la ocasión para recordarme que hoy comenzaba mi infierno, y para molestar un poco a Hipo, lo cual en cierta forma me sorprendió. Sinceramente nunca me había pensado mucho en la fijación que tenían los de mi grupo por molestarlo.

Aun así sin dar nunca un paso atrás, en el segundo recreo tome toda mi fuerza de voluntad, y lo fui a buscar, en lo cual no tarde mucho y me lo termine encontrando casi al minuto.

—Hey. —Salude cuando lo vi.

Él se dio la vuelta de inmediato, y se veía algo alterado.

—Je, ¡Hola, Astrid! ¡Hola, Astrid! ¡Hola, Astrid! —Me había saludado el chico de grandes ojos verdes, nerviosamente.

Sus manos se encontraban apretando la mochila que estaba puesta en su pecho, y parecía como si estuviera haciendo fuerza en ella.

— ¿Estas bien? —Pregunte con el ceño fruncido, viendo como daba un salto, y afirmaba su mochila con más fuerza aun.

—S-sí. —Contesto, y dio otro salto.

—Eres raro. —Afirme mirándole extrañada.

—Je, supongo que sí... —Se rasco la nuca ahora sonrojándose. De un momento a otro dio un salto más fuerte y volvió a la realidad. —Disculpa, pero...Tengo que ir a ver si está lloviendo. —Se apresuró decir.

Yo solo me quede parada ahí mirando como corría, apretando los labios un poco confundida por todo lo anterior.

Me limite a hacer una mueca al ver como del otro al lado del pasillo como Patán, y Brutacio me miraban como entre curiosos y queriendo reír. Yo solo camine en dirección contraria meditando las posibilidades de que Hipo llegara tener espasmos o algo así.

No. Termine aceptando que esa no era una posibilidad, y que lo más seguro es que o estaba escondiendo algo en su mochila, o queriendo no hablarme. No era tan difícil llegar a esas conclusiones cuando técnicamente tuvo una pelea contra su mochila, y viendo cómo se despidió de mi diciendo que iba a ver si llovía cuando estábamos a veintinueve grados de calor.

Aun así considerando la segunda opción lo comencé a buscar. Ese raro chico de me dejo técnicamente hablando sola, y había despertado más aun la curiosidad que ya tenía sobre su persona.

Solté un suspiro cuando ya había terminado el recreo y yo solo lo había buscado como tonta. Nuevamente ese raro chico siguió ganando más curiosidad de mi parte, y lo terminó haciendo aún más cuando no llego a la clase de lengua ese mismo día.

No sé qué estaba pasando, pero por alguna razón ya estaba comenzando a pensar en el más que solo para cumplir mi reto, aunque seriamente me era inevitable.

Sinceramente…Es un chico algo raro, y sé que lo he dicho muchas veces que ya parezco grabadora, pero es inevitable para mí no decirlo cuando me es tan notable. Su extraña forma de caminar como si cojeara, su raro actuar, y su rara forma de crear desastres a su paso.

Sin lugar a dudas él lo es, y por alguna razón…Eso me llama la atención un poco.

* * *

><p><em>*: Tengo la leve impresión de que en otros países paja significa otra...Cosa. Pero también de donde yo soy se toma como; Que flojera. Incluso yo siempre me paso diciendo 'Que paaaaaja'.<em>

_Ya, ¡Hola chicas/os! Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado el primer capitulo._

_Si se han dado cuenta tome cosas de la película, muy pequeñas cosas, pero esto es porque yo decidí hacerlo parecido en personalidades, y cosas que pasa -Obvio no saldrán dragones y esas cosas xD-, pero es mas personalidades y comportamientos mas que nada._

_Espero que les gustara, y comenten si fue así. Es muy inspirador saber que les guste la historia ;D_

_En fin. ¡Un besote! y gracias ha; videl.S.S, UnbreakableWarrior, Nazaa, Ruyshi, KatnissSakura, Edu10, the-rider-sel, por darse el tiempo de comentar :3_

_PD: No se pero sentía la necesidad de decir que para navidad recibí un mini Chimuelo muy mono xD (Y ustedes, ¿Recibieron algo mono?)_


	2. El curioso caso del chico desastre

_Como entrenar a tu Dragon no me pertenece._

* * *

><p><span>El curioso caso del chico desastre<span>

[2]

Supongo que entre mis mañana nunca había habido una que llamara la atención más que otra. Con mis diecisiete años no había hecho más que acostumbrarme a una rutina que comenzaba con despertarme, tomar un baño, arreglarme, comer desayuno, y llegar a la escuela con diez minutos de adelanto.

Si, muy llenas de emoción, pero a lo que voy con esto es que esas son mis normales mañanas, pero hoy martes, cuando me había empeñado en hablar con Hipo antes de clases... ¡Bang! Mi despertador se descompone y termino corriendo a la escuela con treinta minutos de atraso.

Ahora me encontraba corriendo con todas mi fuerzas para poder llegar, aunque creo que lo hacía solo de boba ya que posiblemente no me ayudaría ni un poco. Hoy me tocaba mi clase de química con la profesora Martínez que era una bruja al momento de tener una falta así.

Esa mujer era la profesora que menos me gustaba. Una vez incluso suspendió a alguien por comer goma de mascar. ¡Goma de mascar!

Termine llegando a la escuela con la respiración un poco rápida y con las piernas quemándome. Por un minuto me tome el tiempo de maldecir por no haber calentado, pero deje esos pensamientos cuando ya estaba afuera de la puerta del salón. Con un rápido vistazo me escanee de mi misma, -Verificando que tenía todo, y que no estuviera tan desastrosa por correr cerca de diez cuadras-, para luego golpear la puerta tres veces.

Extrañamente nadie contesto, por lo que con suavidad abrí la puerta y mire el interior de la sala, sin saber cómo debería de reaccionar ante lo que había a mis ojos. Al final si reaccione, y tuve que tapar mi boca para ahogar la risa que quería escapar de ahí. Era imposible no reírse cuando todos mis compañeros, la profesora, y sorprendentemente toda la sala se encontraban...Verde.

Si, verde. Era como en las películas, cuando hacías una mala combinación y todo explotaba. Ahora severamente creía que había pasado eso y tenía la pequeña intuición de saber quién fue.

El gran y conocido chico desastre.

— ¡Hipo Haddock! —Grito la profesora.

Por un momento nuevamente tuve que contener mi risa. Siempre me había parecido gracioso verla enojada, sobre todo porque parecía una bestia...Pero ahora si podía decir que lo era por su parentesco con _Hulk_.

— ¡A inspectoría! ¡De inmediato!

Ante el nuevo rugido de la mujer Hipo que parecía estar bastante avergonzado, se paró caminando afuera de la sala, claro que pasando a mi lado y ponerse más avergonzado aun. Yo solo tuve que intentar poner los labios en una línea recta para no reír. Si la profesora ya se veía rara, Hipo con todo el pelo hacia atrás, y solo teniendo la espalda sin verde, era algo mucho mejor.

— ¡Y usted! —La profesora me señalo. Obviamente no estaba de buenas, y me iría peor de lo que podría haber sido. — ¡A inspectoría también, por llegar tarde! —Y bastante cabreada la arrugada mujer se limpió con un paño.

Yo sin querer hacer el gran show, me di la vuelta y salí. Mientras caminaba por los anchos pasillos llenos de casilleros, pude notar en el piso unas llamativas huellas verdes. Sin lugar esto de llamar la atención parecía ser algo muy fácil para Hipo.

Después de acelerar un poco el paso, me encontré a unos pocos metros del chico verde -Al cual estaba dudando si también decirle _chico moco_-. Hoy mi plan empezó siendo de hablar con el antes de la escuela dado como el día anterior el primer intento resulto ser tan mediocre, pero realmente hacerlo en este momento no era tan malo.

Ahora el único problema era el de intentar no reír cuando lo tuviera al lado.

Cuando ya estaba al lado de él me pregunte si decir; 'Hola' o '¿Qué tal?', pero termine por decidirme con un simple;

—Hey... ¿Cómo termino el salón como moco de gigante?

— ¿Uhm? —Y ahí se dio la vuelta a mirarme sorprendido. Luego pareció volver a su típica vergüenza. —P-pues...Una mala combinación...Supongo...

El chico bajo la cabeza. Estaba casi segura de que estaba sonrojado, aunque no lo podía ver por el verde de su cara.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio.

—Supongo que con esta no te ira tan mal como cuando quemaste el aula, ¿No?...Espera, ¿Que te hicieron cuando quemaste el aula? —Pregunte para tener un tema de conversación.

Todos saben lo que hace el chico desastre. Nadie lo que le pasa por sus desastre.

El se rasco un poco la nuca mirándome de reojo.

—Cinco semanas de castigo después de la escuela, y llamada a mi padre. No fue tan malo como creí que podría haber sido.

—Uhm... ¿Y cómo crees que termine ahora?

—Posiblemente con lo mismo, pero no me quiero pensar tanto en eso y complicarme. —Suspiró rascándose la nuca nerviosa. —Realmente me han pasado cosas peores, y ni quiera han sido aquí. Creo que podre contra esto.

Eso llamo mi atención.

— ¿Como que cosas peores? ¿Has hecho algo peor que quemar una sala de clases? —Pregunte incrédula.

—Pues... ¿Es peor dejar escapar un Elefante de su jaula? —Pregunto con una rara expresión.

—Muchísimo peor. —Conteste con la mano en la boca. No sabía si iba a soltar un chillido sorprendida, o tendría un ataque de risa.

—Entonces creo que sí. Esa vez fue cuando estaba de vacaciones, pensaron que era un ecologista, o de esos que protestan y me encarcelaron.

Ahí no me contuve más y me mande a reír.

— ¿Y sabes lo peor? —Pregunto Hipo que parecía estar un poco más en confianza. —Todo eso paso solamente porque no sabía dónde quedaba el baño. Historia rara pero verdadera.

—No puedo pensar en cómo logras que te pasen todas esas cosas... —Murmure un tanto para mí misma.

Por un momento me detenía a pensar y si ahora lo veía desde una perspectiva distinta...Hipo seguía siendo raro, no lo niego, pero ya no era raro en un forma mala. En realidad era bastante curiosos y divertido lo que me había contado.

Me estaba comenzando a preguntar si ese chico de ojos verdes seria el idiota en busca de ser visto que había creído que era.

—O bueno, pues tendrías que escuchar la de Larry si esa te gusto. —Se encogió de hombros haciendo leves movimientos con las manos. Por lo que había visto Hipo movía mucho las manos, y hacia cosas raras con los hombros cuando hablaba. Era divertido.

—Cuenta. —Sonreí ladeado.

—Pues todo esto comienza con un día en que me dejaron encerrado en una habitación con Larry. —Comenzó a relatar, pero paro de inmediato cuando ya habíamos llegado a inspectoría. El pareció pensar si adelantarse y entrar, o no.

—Tranquilo. —Respondí caminando hacia unas sillas. —Ha esta hora nunca hay nadie, y no podemos esperar adentro porque la puerta está cerrada. —Hipo me miro escéptico, y fue a la puerta. Cuando el vio que la puerta realmente estaba cerrada yo solo me pude limitar a sonreír victoriosa.

— ¿Cómo sabias? —Me miro algo sorprendido.

—La directora es mi tía Maggie, y aunque todos los profesores toman su almuerzo en los recreos ella se toma esta hora para hacerlo. —Me encogí de hombros.

—No debería...

—Nop, no debería, ¿Pero sabes? Es una rebelde de corazón.

Hipo se limitó a sonreír y sentarse al lado mío.

Curioso. Nunca había visto su sonrisa -La cual a decir verdad le daba un toque aniñado-, pero tenía los dientes algo chuecos. No estaba mal -Los tenía casi igual a mí-, pero por alguna siempre pensé que los niños de familias adineradas tenían los dientes perfectos. No sé realmente que me hizo llegar a esa conclusión.

—Ya, ¿Entonces que tuvo de malo haberte quedado en una habitación con Larry? —Pregunte volviendo al tema principal. —Aunque antes, ¿Quién diablos es Larry?

—Ah pues Larry es un gigante ratón hambriento. —Nuevamente hizo esos movimientos con sus hombros. —Bueno, al final lo que paso fue que me quede encerrado con él. Supongo que ya te imaginas lo que paso. —Hizo un tipo de escalofrió.

— ¿Quedaste con alguna marca?

—Uhm no... —Lo medito un poco.

—Tsk, pues entonces no te creo. —Negué con la cabeza. En realidad si le creía, pero quería jugar un poco. —Las cicatrices son las que demostrarían lo que paso.

—Oh si, quedar con cicatrices es genial. —Bufo sarcástico. —Aunque aun así he quedado con algunas por mis casos. —Hizo un una mueca.

—Muéstrame alguna. Así te creeré. —Me cruce de brazos.

El aprecio meditarlo, pero luego subió la manga de su polera. Me acerque un poco y le mire atentamente. Ahí en su brazo había un tipo de rasguño. No se veía como lo más llamativo, pero estaba ahí, y por mi experiencia podía ver que cuando paso de seguro dolió.

—Fue cuando tenía siete años. Ese día descubrí que a los gatos de mi abuela no les gusta que los bañen.

—En realidad creo que a ningún gato le gusta...

—Si me lo hubieran dicho antes que Cariñosita casi me saca un ojo muchas cosas hubieran cambiado. —Y comenzó a reír de la nada.

— ¿Qué? —Pregunte confundida, y por alguna razón también estaba riendo un poco. Su risa me era contagiosa.

—Es que hace rato dijiste que no sabías como me pasaban estas cosas. Ahora pienso en eso y ni siquiera yo lo sé. —Se rasco la nuca. —Realmente no sé si es mala suerte, o...Bueno, no sé. —Negó con la cabeza, y nuevamente rio un poco.

—Es mala suerte. —Hable muy segura. —Tienes muy mala suerte. Demasiada mala suerte, horrible, peligrosa. Estoy casi segura de que fue porque una bruja te hechizo de pequeño para que todo lo que te pase es malo. —Bromee.

—Ehm...Bien. Esperaba un; _Bueno, no es mala suerte solo son malos días._ Pero creo que eso tampoco está mal. —El me siguió el juego.

Sonreí un poco más, y me encontré misma sorprendida de en este momento estar en esta situación. Hace unos días estaba aterrada por la idea de tener que pasar con Hipo una semana, ahora estaba riendo. Joder, ¡Riendo al lado del chico desastre! Simplemente raro, pero si esto tenía que involucrar a Hipo no creo que fuera la gran cosa.

—Oye... —Llame su atención después de unos segundos en silencio. — ¿Porque ayer estabas tan raro? —Pregunte recordando el día anterior cuando el estaba con sus _espasmos._

Realmente aun tenía curiosidad. Ayer en mi casa termine llegando a la conclusión de que era por no querer hablar conmigo, pero hoy lo hizo -Y de muy buena forma- por lo que podía casi asegurar que no fue por ello.

—Ehm...Pues... —Hipo parecía bastante nervioso. —Me sentía mal...Y me tuve que ir a mi casa...Por eso. —Se rasco la nuca.

En ese momento estaba preparándome para rebatirle, y sacarle la verdad, pero hoy algo parecía querer que Hipo tuviera un poco de suerte después de haber sido convertido en un moco gigante.

— ¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí?...¡O Dios!, ¡¿Que le paso!? —Reacciono la directora, cuando logro ver a Hipo.

—...Hola. —Saludo Hipo, con una mueca.

— ¿Haddock? —Pidió mi tía ahora más tranquila. Al haber reconocido que era Hipo parecía como si fuera más normal.

—Si...Hola directora.

—Pasa. —Suspiro. Hipo se paró y entro a la oficina dándome una pequeña y algo desanimada sonrisa de despedida.

Yo no tuve el tiempo para devolverla por la penetrante mirada que mi tía me daba.

—He llegado tarde. —Me apresure a decir.

Maggie negó con la cabeza.

—Anotación, ahora ve a clase. —Me mando para luego entrar a su oficina.

Yo sin decir nada me di la vuelta y me fui caminando. Realmente era obvio que terminaría sin tener que ir a clase por lo que sucedió, pero de igual forma tenía que ir a buscar a mis compañeros para saber que paso.

Por suerte no fue mucho después caminar cuando se me ocurrió ir al baño, donde me encontré a la mayoría de las chicas de mi clase limpiándose las caras. Entre todas me fui directo hasta con la cual por ultimo si conversaba.

—Lindo maquillaje, aunque creo que tendrías que disminuir un poco el uso de verde. —Me apoye en la pared del baño mirando a la rubia que parecía intentar con todas sus fuerzas deshacerse de lo que tenía por toda la cara.

—Ha ha ha. —Brutilda me dio una mueca lanzándome dagas con los ojos, para luego volver a mirarse en el espejo siguen con su trabajo. —Ugh, ¡No entiendo como ese idiota pudo hacer esto! —Gruño, y supe de inmediato a que se refería a Hipo.

Yo me quede en silencio mirando como todas alrededor parecían pensar lo mismo. No las culpaba, porque si yo estuviera verde, posiblemente sangre correría por aquí.

—Bueno, por ultimo nos terminó dejando el día libre. —Una chica comento a lo lejos.

Otras chicas le siguieron la conversación dando unos 'gracias' al cielo, pero yo solo me despedí de Brutilda y me fui. Era a lo único que había ido de todas formas.

Ya cuando salí de la escuela me dirigí a un parque cercano ya que no me apetecía mucho pasar encerrada en mi casa. Cuando me senté en el pasto solo pude relajarme viendo el cielo azul.

En mi momento de relajación llegaron muchas cosas a mi mente, como que pronto comenzarían las pruebas finales para las cuales tendría que estudiar mucho, y que me tendría que poner a entrenar porque pronto también iban a dar inicios las competencias, y como quería ganar una beca en deportes para la universidad, tendría que dar lo mejor.

Por mucho que todos esos pensamientos me hicieron en algún punto estresarme, hubo uno que resalto en todos los otros por hacerme reír.

Acepto que ese fue el de Hipo. Pero es que realmente me hacían gracia las historias que me conto, y realmente esperaba que algún día me contara otras.

Y si, ahora realmente estaba comenzando a pensar completamente fuera del reto de hace unos días, porque sí que me había interesado ahora esto de conocer a Hipo.

Era mucho más divertido de lo que pensé.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este cap donde comenzamos a relacionar mas a la parejita *Menea las cejas*<em>

_No tengo mucho que decir, pero por aquí dejare las respuestas a los comentarios del capitulo anterior. _

_the-rider-sel: ¿A pos y a quien no? Yo creo que también quedaría bastante extrañada...Si no fue normalmente la que esta en la situación de Hipo xD Gracias :3 espero que te haya gustado este ;D_

_Anónimo:...Te envidio ._._

_KatnissSakura: ¡Oh Wall-E! ¡So cute! Ohh, ¿Tu Chimu es apapachable? El mio en un monito chico, de esos que son como de colección. Mmh...Así que ya tienes tus teorías...Haha acepto que me gustaría saber cuales son y te comprendo. Uno se pasa de emoción pensando como seguirá un fic y si no es como uno pensó quedas como; ._._

_nati: Oww, gracias Nati ;3, y creelo o no, el fic se iba llamar así xD Por cambios de ultimo momento quedo como La mejor decisión._

_Yowi: Oh, eso si es mono. Por alguna razón amo los Minions. Gracias :) espero que te gustara, y feliz año nuevo._

_Astrid Amezcua: Ohh, ¡A ti si te envidio! Es que es muy mono eso x3 Yo sobre Como Entraran a tu Dragón solo recibí el Chimu, pero ademas recibí un lindo collar de los piratas del caribe, uno del medallon que tiene la calavera. Lo ame xD Que bueno, espero que con este haya sido igual x3_

_Ruyshi: En realidad no pensé eso, pensé: '¿Que? Se lo dieron en lego, ¿o que?' xD Pero eso igual es encantador. A mi me gustan mucho las cosas artísticas, y siempre se me viene a la mente hacer ese tipo de cosa. (Igual, ya estoy que te pido una foto para cuando lo hagas xD) Pues, ninguno de los dos, o bueno, se podría decir que juguete, pero no hace nada. Es como de esos pequeños de colección :D Gracias ;3 ¡Un abrazote!_

_videl.S.S: A pues creo que entonces estamos bien :) Siempre hago los capítulos de mas o menos el mismo de largo._

_En fin. Eso se muy largo como para las notas que tiendo a poner, pero...¡Bue! Solo son respuestas ya que se me hizo mucho mas fácil dejarlas aquí /o\_

_PD: -O pregunta del dia- ¿Que opinan del Chimuelo/Hipo? ¡No crean que es para el fic! Solo me entro la curiosidad como es una pareja tan 'famosa'. Realmente yo no he leído ni uno aun ._. _

_Por cierto, ¡Feliz año!_


End file.
